Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides an alpha-olefin polymer or copolymer paste for reducing drag in the transportation of hydrocarbons through conduits and a method for preparing the same. Further, the present invention provides a drag reducer comprising a slurried alpha-olefin polymer or copolymer. The present invention also provides a process for precipitating an alpha-olefin polymer or copolymer which has been formed by solution polymerization.